As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, wafer level underfill (WLUF) materials and techniques have found applications in microelectronic device processing, such as in first level interconnect and second level interconnect processing. In wafer level underfill processing, an underfill material may be applied to an entire wafer prior to singulation processing. In some cases, WLUF materials may be exposed to rigorous saw and laser scribing processes, as the wafer comprising the WLUF material undergoes die preparation and singulation. Such sawing and laser scribing may produce much debris on the wafer and consequently on individual die, which can impair device yields due to consequent opens, non-wetting of metallic material in the circuitry of the die, etc.